hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10 (1999)
Failing × Panic × Heavenly Voice (赤点×パニック×天の声, Akaten × Panikku × Ten no koe) is the 10th episode of the original Hunter × Hunter anime. It first aired on December 18th, 1999. Overview Todo the wrestler criticizes Menchi and all Gourmet Hunters. Netero, the head examiner and Hunter Association's president, arrives and has Menchi give everyone another chance. The test takers collect Spider Eagle eggs and Todo learns to respect Gourmet Hunters, vowing to return and take the exam again. Synopsis Menchi's decision of not passing anyone, fits of anger break-out with a majority of the examinees, in particular, an examinee named Todo, who even insults Gourmet Hunters. This irritates Menchi and Buhara, so Menchi decides to show Todo what a Gourmet Hunter is really capable of, saying she'll give him a farewell present. She goes out to hunt for moss from a Big Horn Bear, which she minces and sprinkles over rice once she gets back. Todo refuses to taste it, so Gon eats some. Menchi explains the danger that Gourmet Hunters are getting into just to look for fine ingredients like those. However, Todo and two other applicants attack her. Buhara stops them and is about to get serious on taking on Todo, but Menchi tells him to not interfere and fights Todo instead. Satotz steps up and tells Menchi that there is something wrong with her decision, but she still continues to be stubborn. Just then, Chairman Netero's voice is heard. Everyone sees the Hunter Exam Committee's airship arriving, and so they all rush outside. The Chairman suddenly jumps from the airship, creating a huge crater on where he lands. He then proceeds to talk to Menchi about what's wrong in her decision. Menchi apologizes and says she is not fit to be a proctor anymore. The Chairman then proposes a retest where Menchi should take part in through a demonstration. Menchi announces that the subject of the retest is a boiled egg, which puts the examinees at ease. The examinees go to Split Mountain through the airship, where they have to get an egg of a Spider Eagle from the depression, and then boil it. Menchi demonstrates how to get an egg, Once she gets back, the other examinees follow her example. Some are able to hang onto the webs, some fall to the river below, especially when the Spider Eagles start to arrive. Todo tries to outwit Gon. Despite this, Gon still helps him for he almost falls into the river. In the end, Todo comes back up with nothing, for Gon is able to get his egg back. The examinees who successfully got themselves an egg proceed to boil it in a large pot. Buhara accidentally gives a signal, so no examinee over boils his egg. They get to taste the boiled Spider Eagle egg, and they all find out how delicious it is compared to an ordinary egg. Menchi then announces the end of Phase Two. 42 examinees pass. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 10 (1999) Category:List of Episodes (1999 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc